Not Like The Rest
by Lovin'MyLexxi
Summary: This Story is About a result of the night two weeks before Bella Swans birthday. The cullens leave and she has a daughter. Yeah I know it's been done before but not like this. Note: Bella kills the Cullens


Okay so I am absolutely tired of the edward/Bella stories when Edward left Bella but she was pregnant and they eventually meet again and get back together, yada yada ya! So i'm going to try this little one-shot about Bella getting pregnant but not taking Edward back. Keep in mind that this is my first fanfiction! so excited. You can Review if you want but you don't have to. So...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, if I did Bella wouldn't have been so Godt( I meant to put the t. Can't Curse god's name in vain) Damn weak and whiny. Jesus.**

I'm in the process of making my bio so later you can go and see me rant about all the stupid things of Twilight. Sparkling Vampires? Really... Ok on with the story!

* * *

There they stood. The 7 people who ruined my life. The Cullens, I thought. I stepped out of my car and got my daughter out of the back seat. That's right, daughter. My sweetie pie, Delilah Ann Swan. Swan, not Cullen or Masen. I wouldn't want my child to even think about carrying that name. He's not a father nor is he a dad. He is simply a sperm donor.

The blonde bimbo, um excuse me, Rosalie, walked over to me first. Well it was more like an angry stomp. Jesus she almost broke the gravel on the pavement."You cheating whore!" she screamed at me. "How could you cheat on my brother, he loved you, still does in fact, which I don't know why, but he does and you go and cheat on him. How could you even show your face after what you did?"

I was thoroughly confused, I wasn't a big fan of cheating, only for good reason. Wink wink."What do you thinnk you're talking about, because I never cheated on Edward!"

Alice stepped up next, Edward stood there with his arms croosed, probably trying to intimidate me. As if, i've seen fiercer and I wasn't scared. "Bella don;t even try to lie about it. We saw the pregnancy test in your room It was right in your drawer. You think you're smart don't you? Well you're not!"

Oh, now I see what they're talking about. Well aren't they in for a big surprise."You think i cheated on you Edward? What you have to have your sisters stand up for you. I don't even know what I ever saw in you. Let me set this straight for you. One, I never cheated on you. Two, you were my first. Three, this beautiful little girl standing right beside me is the outcome of that little thing we did two weeks before you left."

All the Cullens stood there with there mouths opened and jaws hanging. This was such a humorous/serious situation. I wish I could take a picture and send it to the pack, but this was a serious matter.

Edward finally spoke up. "Vampires can't have children!" He all but screamed. "Well is Delilah here just a figment of my imagination! No she's not so accept it!" I screamed back.

"Ok," he said. "I believe you. So now that I believe you I expect you to come back with my family and I so she can be raised correctly." Was he serious. Just to make sure I looked around the parking lot to make sure. Yep, he was serious."Are you high or just seriously incompetent. You left me and Delilah, even if you didn't know about her at the time you did so just butt out of our lives." I ordered him. Me and delilah got back to my car, but the Cullens ran after us and tried to snatch Delilah. Oh hell no, no one tries to take me from my sweetie pie. I knocked all the Cullens back with my physical shield. Yes i'm still human but I'm new and improved. Next, I got into there minds with my mental and physical shield and pushed there mind together. From what i've heard it's extremely painful. They screamed and thrashed about, luckily everyone was inside the mall, weird but convenient. They all caused me pain and suffering and indirectly it caused my family and friends, even Delilah, my sunshine. It was time for the world to be rid of the Cullens. I told Delilah to get in the car and roll up all the windows. She follows orders well. I grabbed my lighter out of my pocket and lifted them up and out to the forest. When we arrived there i pulled my flask of gasoline out of my purse. Why carry gas? For situations like this. I threw the gas all over them, but took off Rosalie's Jimmy Choo shoes. Those were gorgeous. Then lit there self-righteous asses on fire. Great pleasure were taken in there screams. Once there were nothing but ashes I scooped them up and put them in a big sack. Don't ask why I have a sack in purse either. I'm a mom, I have to have stuff like this.

Once the car was started and we were back on the road I looked back and smiled. "Delilah Ann they're never going to bother us again." I told her softly but sternly. She nodded back and smirked."If they did I would have set there asses on fire!" Haha I raised her well. Well tata!

* * *

Ok... So that's all. Review if you want I can make it a whole story from the beginning to the birth, etc. Just all kinds of things. PM me too. I'm just so excited I got to post a story. AAAAHHHHHHHHH! Ok bye-bye!


End file.
